Secrets
by Ninjasawr
Summary: Matsumoto takes Momo to party at a bar and accidently gets her drunk! Momo tries to go home but goes to the tenth division instead! What will Toushirou do when Momo lets out a few secrets... HitsuXHina funny things later on.rated T to be safe.
1. the party at the bar!

**hi everyone!! wat's up? k this is mii second story!! i tried doing other stories but mii ideas keep getting takened so i noticed there wasn't one like this so i decided to do it!! yayy!!**

disclaimer: i do not own bleach!

summary: Matsumoto takes Momo to a bar and gets her drunk. She tries to go home but instead goes to the tenth division!! What will Toushirou do when she spills some secrets...

oh and this was set after  the Aizen and the arrancar arc.

* * *

"MOMO!!" Matsumoto yelled running up to the 5th division lieutenant.

"Hai, what's the matter Rangiku-san?" Momo asked startled.

"Come on! Let's go to a bar!! All the lieutenants are going to be there!!"Matsumoto said. You can tell that she is excited and hyper.

"A-All the lieutenants are going to be there? " Momo thought for a while. "umm okay! But I'm not going to drink any sake or anything though..."

"Well of course!! My taicho would be so mad at me!! You also don't want to drink because you don't want your _Shirou-chan_ to be worried." Matsumoto said saying the name slowly.

Momo blushed at the last sentenced that the 10th division lieutenant said.

"O-okay!!" Momo said still a bit red. Matsumoto smirked.

"Okay Momo, stop by my or _taicho's_ office around umm 6!! okay?" and she turned and walked away.

Momo thought for a while. Then in the distance you can hear "Matsumoto!! do your PAPERWORK!" Momo blushed after hearing her crush's voice.

'Momo and Toushirou were childhood friends, Toushirou always protected her, Toushirou grown aleast a 5 inches taller than her in the past year. She had gotten over her captains betrayal and she got a new captain. She was girl and was around Toushirou's age. She was talented, smart, and extra nice. Her new captain always made fun of Toushirou and helped her with training.During that time she grew more in love with Toushirou than ever. She sometimes got jealous when her captain flirted with Toushirou then laughed her face off after making Toushirou bright red.' all these thought were running through her head as she went to her room. She then noticed that it was 5:30 and she got ready to go to the bar.

* * *

Momo went to the tenth division with a bunch of thought's of the Tenth division captain. She knocked. "MOMO!" Matsumoto said loudly. Momo sweared that her ear drum almost shattered. "H-hi Rangiku-san." after getting her ears back to normal. "K Momo lets go!" matsumoto said walking out of the office.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Hai taicho"

"Where are you going with Momo?"

"Well to a party..." Matsumoto said watching her captain with an anime anger thingy.(A/N: i dont remember what the call them)

"WHAT PARTY! and why are you leaving without doing your PAPERWORK!!"

"Well its a party at a bar, and ill finish my paperwork when I get home."

"A BAR!!"

"hai taicho, and dont worry ill make sure _your Momo_ won't get drunk." the captain and Momo blushed.

the captained sighed " fine."

"Yayy!! Let's go Momo!" Matsumoto said doing her little victory dance.

Momo and Matsumoto started to walk down to the bar where you can hear loud music...

* * *

okay!! how was that!! okay, good, great, awesome, anything! I will update again once I get at least 10 reviews!! I am not picky. So plz review!! or i wont update!!


	2. At the bar

**hi hi again!! k just to let u know sometimes when i say i want like 20 reviews or i won't update, i dont really care, after like 5 review i would have updated already! now i know the last chapter was short, im not good righting long stories so if you think that mii story is too short plz tell me! Thnx!!**

**Disclaimer: i do o-not own b-bleach! there i said it...sniff XD**

* * *

Recap

"_Yayy!! Let's go Momo!" Matsumoto said doing her little victory dance._

_Momo and Matsumoto started to walk down to the bar where you can hear loud music..._

* * *

Momo started to get nervous when she heard the loud music down the street. She started thinking what toushirou was thinking about or doing. She then smirked, he is probably loading paperwork on to Matsumoto's paperwork.

* * *

Back at the Tenth division's office...

Toushirou was literally stacking paper work on top of his leitentents paper work. He smirked and thought. 'i can't wait til she gets back and find all these paperwork' he did a little dance in his head then thought what Momo was doing, was she at the bar yet, was she getting bullied, he sighed and went off to finish his paperwork.

* * *

"Momo, Momo, MOMO!!" Matsumoto said probably scared, cause she was shaking Momo really hard. "Momo! are you okay? did something happen? MOMO ANSWER ME OR MY TAICHO IS GOING TO FREAK!!"

Momo then noticed she was being shakened by Matsumoto. "R-Rang-giku-s-san! s-top s-shaking m-ME!!" Matsumoto put Momo down in relief.

"Are you okay Momo? You spaced out all of the sudden like you went to la-la-land, then you had a smirk on your face."Matsumoto said walking again.

Momo started walking too. "yea im alright, just thinking.." "about my taicho?" Matsumoto said turning her head around to look at Momo. Momo blushed "n-no!" Matsumoto smirked, everybody in the soul society knew that Momo like the tenth division captain, and he suprisingly liked her too. Nobody said a word to Momo and Toushirou liking each other.

Momo soon covered her ears from the loud music as they walked closer to the bar.

The steroes and everything was outside while everyone was inside. Momo sighed in relief that the music wasn't inside. when Matsumoto and Momo went inside, Ikkaku was already heavily drunk and was running around in his underwear saying his taicho wears pink underwear.

His taicho, Zaraki Kenpachi, was there himself, he was ignoring Ikkaku and kept on drinking to win this years Sake Drinking Contest. Matsumoto eyes widened "hey don't start without me!! Im going to win again!!" Matsumoto had won 3 years in a row. Momo didn't want to do much things went over to where Nemu was standing watching the contest. Momo standed by Nemu with a greeting of hi and watched as the tenth division lietentent was taking on the eleventh division captain. (A/N: Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn)

they kept on drinking and drinking, Zaraki said "there is no way a women can beat me!!" in the background was Yachiru cheering him on "go ken-chan!! go ken-chan!!" Momo was thirsty and asked Nemu where the drinks were. Nemu said they were on the table back there, she also warned that some of the drinks were sake and told her to smell if it smelled funny before drinking one. Momo didn't hear because of the loud music and picked up a drink.

She drank the entire cup, then she felt dizzy. She then all of the sudden got hyper but her steps weren't straight forward. She took ANOTHER cup thinking it was water (A/N: she couldn't think straight because it was her first time drinking sake) and drank the entire cup. That didn't help at all which got her more drunk.

She walked up to Matsumoto and took one of her bottles and started to drink it. Every gasped, "Momo, MOMO DON'T DRINK THAT!!" Matsumoto said trying to take the beverage from her. "Why? you were drinking it!" and Momo gulped down the entire bottle of sake. "MOMO!!" Matsumoto took the drink from her as Momo almost fell down. "I need to take Momo back. sorry" Matsumoto said taking one of Momo's arms and put it around her neck. Zaraki smirked, "yeah we don't want her little _shirou-chan_ to get all worried"

Momo then said "Im in love with Toushirou!!" "okay Momo okay now lets get back" Matsumoto helped her through the door and started on the street back to the tenth division.

* * *

Toushirou was working on his paperwork when he heard a knock on his door. "come in" thinking it was Momo or Matsumoto, he was startled to see the 5th division captain come in. He had only knew the new captain for a year, her name was Mayu and was about the same age as him. Lot's of boys try to flirt with her because she was quite attractive. But Toushirou thought that his Momo was more attractive then her.

"Hey Toushirou!!" Mayu said warmingly. "It's Taicho-Hitsugaya, Taicho-Mayu" Mayu didn't have a last name because her parents died right after she was born. "What do you want this late at night?" Mayu sighed "it's boring, all the other taicho's finished their paperwork and so did I and they don't know what to do since their lietentents aren't here."

The child prodigy got a vein on his fore head when he heard that the other taicho's finished _their_ paperwork. "Ne ne, toushirou are you finished with all your paperwork" teasing him. "NO!! now stop that!"

"stop what, toushirou?" Mayu was smiling now.

"stop bugging me!" toushirou said sitting back in his chair.

"why? so you can get back in your thoughts of _Momo_" teasing him again.

this time toushirou went bright red.

"no not so i can get back in my thoughts of Momo" toushirou spat out.

"oh really, then how come your face is red? _shirou-chan_" Mayu was on the verge of laughing

"hey only momo calls me that!!" toushirou said all red.

"ne ne toushirou, you don't want the entire soul society to know do you?" she was giggling now.

toushirou went even redder.

"w-well i ... you made me yell!" toushirou said pointing at Mayu.

Mayu was laughing now "w-well haha stop yelling now hahahaha"

Toushirou was completely red now and he look down."MAYU!!" he yelled and looked up to notice she was gone, the door was opened 'she probably ran away' toushirou thought trying get back regular color.

When suddenly something attack him from the side and started tickling him "ahaha what's ahah g-going on haha" he laughed and trying to get away from what was tickling him.

"Come on toushirou admit it!!" Mayu said dodging his kicks and punches while tickling him.

"a-admit haha what??" Toushirou said trying get Mayu off of him.

"come on! admit that you are in LOVE with your little Momo!!" Mayu said laughing her head off at the sight of the serious child prodigy laughing his head from getting tickled.

"w-wat?" toushirou eyes widened and was still laughing.

"admit it!"

"no!haha"

"admit it!"

"ha no! ha!"

"admi-" Mayu stopped tickling Toushirou and look at the door because she heard footsteps.

Toushirou heard it too and they both stand up to see who it was.

the door opened and ...

* * *

**yay!! cliffy!! sort of and i got this to be 1000 and something words long!! yay!! now plz review! i kind of thought it was awkward for toushirou to be laughing but it was hilarious and it was fun for me to write! i want at least 5 reviews! before I update!! thnx!**


	3. wild animals?

**Hi again!! i got 5 reviews so im updating!! this is chapter 3 of secrets!! hmm i dont think that i have thing else to say soo, oh and thnx for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer!: I Mio Koigokoro so sadly does not own bleach.**

* * *

Recap! 

_"admi-" Mayu stopped tickling Toushirou and look at the door because she heard footsteps._

_Toushirou heard it too and they both stand up to see who it was._

_the door opened and ..._

* * *

and in came **(A/N:Drum roll**)...a dog!(**A/N:Thnx for the idea, Figure.Skater.Bethany!)** wait a dog?

"haha it's a dog, i guess i didn't closed the door that well huh?" Mayu said smiling, she thought that was Momo or Matsumoto.

Mayu went around the desk and up to the door. She was about to close it when...

she was sent flying but since she was a captain she landed on her feet next to Toushirou.

Toushirou looked up to see wild animals coming into his office as if they were running from something.

Then in came Matsumoto with someone on her back, she was running, 'why is she running?' Toushirou wondered.

When Matsumoto came he noticed Momo. She looked drunk. Toushirou's eyes widened.O.o

* * *

Matsumoto carried a drunken Momo through the door. 

"MATSUMOTO!"

"hai taicho"

"What did you do to Momo??" the taicho was frantic, he was mad, and he was still red from Mayu trying to get him admit that he was in _love_ with Momo. Which made him blush more.

"Well umm lets see, we went to the bar, and I went to go against captain Kenpachi for the sake drinking contest, then in like 30 minutes Momo came up to me and took my bottle of sake and drank it down, I told Momo to stop, she wouldn't listen, so i had to take her back."

"K I know Momo won't just go up to you and take the sake and drink it like that" Mayu said, "did something else happen before that?"

"how am i suppose to know that?? I was in the sake drinking contest!" Matsumoto said.

Nemu ran up and into the room and she was breathing really hard. "Nemu...what's wrong? Nemu" Mayu asked while helping her lietentent on the couch.

Nemu took a deep breath, "At the bar, Momo was thirsty and asked where the drinks where, I told her it was on the back table and I also warned her of some of the cups were sake, she probably didn't hear because of the loud music. I saw her drink 2 cups and I think they both were sake."

"that explains it" toushirou said listening to every word.

"ano...taicho..." Matsumoto said.

"hai Matsumoto" toushirou turned his head to his lietentent.

"are all of this paper work.." Matsumoto pointed at like a 2 stories high of paper work.

"yes they are ALL yours" Toushirou said.

Matsumoto slumped her head down, "oh, i need to win that contest!" snapping her head back up and sped out back to the bar. Nemu left back to the bar too.

"Im going to get the fourth division healers here." Mayu said walking out of the room.

"why?" toushirou asked before she got out.

"what do you mean why, we need to check if she is okay after drinking an entire bottle of sake along with 2 full cups." Mayu said then walked to the fourth division.

Toushirou sighed thinking 'well that's true that was probably her first time drinking sake' and looked at Momo, 'she looks so cute when she sleeps.'

Toushirou turned around to his desk when he heard Momo mumbled something.

"yes Momo"

"when i got to the bar, ikkaku got so drunk that he ran around the room in his underwear..." Momo mumbled.

"really? hmm what other secrets do you know about the other shinigami's?" toushirou asked with curiosity.

"rukia accidently mixed her red shirt with byakuya-taichos cloak and dyed it pink, Nanoa's shirt almost went undone in front of her captain, Ikkaku forgot his pants once, renji got drunk and started hitting on Rukia, Yachiru almost dyed captain kenpachi's cloak bright green, captain soifon was dared to steal byakuya's underwear, and Yamamoto was caught sleeping with a teddy bear with his thumb in his mouth..."

Toushirou cocked an eyebrow, "has Matsumoto done anything?"

"when the former captain Ichimaru was here she like to show her cleavage to get his attention..."

'baka matsumoto, wait she like Ichimaru?' Toushirou was lost in his thoughts.

"Shirou-chan..."

"hai Momo"

"Im in love with one of the captains"

Toushirou was startled and was ready to jump to conclusion when Momo blurted something else out.

"His name is Toushirou Hitsugaya, but I call him Shirou-chan"

Toushirou's mouth dropped, 'she liked him? and to think she didn't like me, maybe Mayu was right...'

* * *

Flashback 

_"Ohayo Hitsugaya taicho" Mayu said when she noticed he was walking up to her._

_" hn. you finally call me that!" Mayu giggled._

_"hey toushirou" _

_"wat?"_

_"when are you going to ask Momo out?"_

_"What???"_

_"you know all of Soul Society knows that you like Momo and not just _like_ but, you know, _love_"_

_Toushirou went red._

_"ya but.."_

_"but what?"_

_"but what if she doesn't like me back"_

_"Well you should tell her, you'll be surprised by the results"_

_"ya maybe, maybe later"_

_"like when later?"_

_"i don't know"_

_"...baka"_

_"did u just call me baka?"_

_"...yes"..._

end of flashback

It was a year since Mayu said that and she still did.

Momo does love me and I am surprised.

Toushirou thought of something then smirked, "i can't wait til tomorrow"

Toushirou had and idea...(A/N:Evil grin, ha toushirou is less serious!!)

Then a bird landed on his head. he look up "huh?"

and the bird ... pooped on his head.

* * *

"What's the matter Kenpachi-taicho, drunk already?" Matsumoto's word's slurred a bit. 

"ha sure, it seems like you are more drunk than me!" the captain retorted back but his words slurred a bit too.

"ha sure..." Matsumoto fell down and was snoring kenpachi fell down too and was snoring...louder.

Everyone else who didn't drink went back home.

"ken-chan!! ken-chan! wake up let 's go back!!" Yachiru said trying to wake up her taicho.

"ummlkum..." was all she heard then she turned around to see everyone else who was drunk sleeping, she then grinned, and not just anykind of grin, but...and evil **evil** grin.

* * *

**okay how was that? plz review!! that's how the fanfiction world goes round and round and you get the idea, and again i want 5 reviews thnx!!**


	4. love that bloomed and angry shinigami's!

**hi again!! i am so so so so very sorry for this very very very very late update! u know how u get into this thing and then u drop it all of a sudden sometimes. that's what happened! so im very very sorry!**

**oh and plz PLZ no bad reviews like this one.**

**_Spring Time Comes Along: four words this story is gay._**

**i don't just go to u and say your story is gay just like that. so yea... I hope everybody has a great easter and a awesome spring break!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**this may be the last chapter! sorry! **

                                                                           Chapter number 4!

Toushirou finished his paper work that night and he picked up Momo from the couch. He flashed stepped into his room and set Momo down on his bed. He soon got dressed and went to bed with Momo by his side.

* * *

_the next day_...

Momo woke up with the sun shining on her face. She also felt someones arm around her. She turned around and blushed red when she saw Toushirou's sleeping face facing hers.

'_what the crap? why am i in shiro-chan's room in his bed being wrapped around by his arm?'_

_'this must be a dream, yes a wonderful dream, k so i got drunk and fell asleep, this is a dream, i shall pinch myself and wake up in my own bed, yes, i declare that it will happen!'_

Momo pinched herself.

_'owweee that hurt! wait this isn't a dream?? what do i do? what DO i  do?!'_

**Relax at least u get to be with your lover.**

_'but what if Toushirou doesn't like me back?? wait, who r u??'_

**your conceince!! duh no wait or am i your brain?...**

_'i don't care what do i do? wait what if i did it with him? aahhh!!'_

**don't worry i don't think he would do that to u! or would he?**

Momo was having a conversation in her head and wasn't paying attention to anything that toushirou was doing.

**"BOO!"**

Momo yelped and jumped up off the bed. Toushirou smirked,

"That's what you get for not paying attention."

"Toushirou you are so mean!!  now wait why am in your room, why am in your bed , why am..."

and Momo kept on freaking out.

"Well let's see you were drunk..." Momo stopped talking.

"..You said a few a things"

"What did i say?!" Momo asked frantically, she was worried that she confessed her _love._

"A few embarrasing things about other people." Momo blushed.

"and something else."

"what did i say?!" Momo asked again.

Suddenly Toushirou disappeared and met Momo with a kiss.

Momo blushed.

"You said you loved me"

Momo blushed even redder. "i-i umm " Momo didn't what to say she was afraid that toushirou won't like her but yet he gave her kiss.

"Hey Momo" Momo turned to meet toushirou eyes.

"I love you too." he whispered into Momo's ears.

Then of course the obvious thing. They kissed!

**SNAP**

The two couples were too busy kissing they didn't noticed that someone took their picture!!

Mean while...

* * *

"Do do da do do..." Yachiru hummed and sanged as she ran around the bar.

Soon Kenpachi woke up.

He turned his head and laughed his head off after seeing everybody.

They were dyed rainbow, they all had haircuts, their faces had been drawn on, and their clothes were torn to rags.

Everybody else woke up and started pointing at each and laughing and gasp in horror of what happened.

They turned their heads to Kenpachi who was laughing the hardest.

Kenpachi didn't noticed he had the same thing except he had food all over him, he was like a laughing food monster.

Yachiru was laughing too and everybody turned their heads to Yachiru.

Yachiru was clean.

Kenpachi then stopped laughing and turned his head to Yachiru then to his body...

"**YACHIRU!!" **everybody yelled and Yachiru made an escape.

Everybody was stupid enough to run outside to find other shinigami's laughing their heads off after seeing them.

They silently went back inside the bar. Anime river of tears ran down their faces.

"y-yachiru u r sooo gonna g-get it!!" Kenpachi said outloud. (yachiru cut his hair so it's not spikey any more.)

Mayu soon came in and took a quick picture before running out.

Mayu laughed at the picture.

She soon went back to the fifth division and sat at her desk. She took out a box. And in the box there was bunch of shinigami couples kissing as they were getting together to be a final couple.(A/N: like ichigo and rukia! XD)

She put in the new picture of Toushirou and Momo kissing.

"yay!! k next new couple Urahara and Yoruichi!"

Is Mayu a Matchmaker?

* * *

**Yay! finally finished! I hoped u enjoyed my wonderful story! Hope it wasn't too short! and i am very sorry for this very late update! Please review and NO flamers!! and again have a great easter and a awesome spring break! until next time i write a story buh bye!**


End file.
